Haircut
by killua93
Summary: AoKaga prompt one-shot. Aomine really didn't mean to get Kagami's fringe snipped wrong. Fluff. Boyxboy. Mostly rated for language.


**A/N: Thanks to the wonderful monochromefujoshi and kaagehide for helping me beta after i voiced my predicament on tumblr 8D**

**Disclaimer: I only own the effort to write this down and my own imagination of how the story plays out.**

"Fuck!"

Aomine tore his eyes away from Kagami's ass just as the scissors clattered into the sink. Kagami stood stock still facing the mirror with his hand unnaturally positioned at eye-level. It would've been immensely comical to Aomine if not for the fact that the redhead had started shaking with barely controlled fury and his face was slowly turning to the shade of his hair. Aomine glanced at the sink and noticed the sizeable clump that used to be part of Kagami's fringe before the grin fell from his face and he backed away slowly.

It was one of those usual Saturdays, after a game (or thirty) of streetball at the court, that Aomine would follow Kagami back to his house to wash up, hog the television and stuff his face with Kagami's cooking. After taking a shower first, he dropped himself into the apartment's sofa to channel surf while Kagami took his turn washing up. Kagami walked out awhile later in a loose shirt and sweatpants. He headed to the bedroom before retracing his steps to the bathroom. Having expected dinner preparation to start when his boyfriend got out of the shower, Aomine glanced up curiously and followed Kagami.

How was he to know how much of a shock the other teen would get when he groped his ass? I mean, shouldn't Kagami have gotten used to his antics by now? They've been together for a year! Okay, maybe that wasn't such a good idea considering he was holding a pair of scissors, but seeing Kagami frown in concentration from the mirror's reflection was too distracting and Aomine didn't register the situation before it was too late.

The blue-haired teen swallowed thickly, "Uh. I'll just... leave… now."

"I'll kill you Ahomine!"

Aomine bolted for the apartment door before he was tackled from behind and fell face-first onto the floor. Rubbing his head, he struggled to look behind at the furious Kagami scrabbling to pull him back. Aomine was _technically_ taller, albeit slightly younger, and the two were pretty close strength-wise, but he swore at that moment Kagami was possessed by a demon. He was trapped. Catching sight of Kagami's wild eyes, his view travelled higher and stopped short at Kagami's fringe. Or where his fringe _used_ to be. Now there was an awkward space on the right side of his forehead and his unusual eyebrow shape was clearly exposed to the world. Aomine snorted.

"You bastard!" Kagami meant to punch the other, but Aomine kicked him and threw him off balance, using the opening to crawl away from under his crazed attacker. The two scrambled to their feet and faced-off, panting heavily. Aomine couldn't tell if Kagami's face was red from anger or embarrassment. Probably both.

Kagami slapped a hand to his forehead to hide the hole in his bangs, "Look at what you did, asshole!"

"It's your fault for not locking the door, Bakagami!"

Kagami threw his arms up and gestured to his hair. He growled, "How am I gonna go out like this?!"

Aomine tried to think of something encouraging to say, he really did, but all that came out of his mouth were muffled snickers from trying not to burst out laughing at the sight of Kagami's fully uncovered, twitching eyebrow.

"It- it's not that —". Aomine gave up and guffawed, "Shit. That's hilarious."

"Ahomine!"

Aomine ran for his life, chuckling all the while, as Kagami chased him around the small apartment, constantly cursing his name. They jumped over the sofa, circled round the kitchen, almost knocked over the television and a few times Kagami got close only for Aomine to unpredictably dodge out of the way. The two jumped in shock when suddenly there was banging on the front door.

"Please keep your voices down! You're disturbing the neighbourhood!"

"Sorry!" Kagami ran to the door and apologised profusely to his neighbour, all the while bent low to hide his fringe, before closing the door and glaring pointedly at the other source of disturbance in his house.

Aomine broke into one of his shit-eating grins. Kagami flipped him off and headed towards the sofa. He sank down and dropped his head into his hands with a groan.

"Everyone's gonna laugh when I see them. How the hell do I hide this for a month until it grows out again?" He could already see it happening.

Aomine scratched his head and sat himself next to his brooding boyfriend. "Just cut it shorter so it's not uneven," and then it hit him and the shit-eating grin was back on his face, "and then it'll look like mine."

Kagami whipped his head round to face his blue-haired boyfriend with a deep blush on his cheeks, "A-Ahomine! I'm not going to have the same hairstyle as you dammit! That's just weird!"

"Are you saying my hair is weird Bakagami?"

"No! It looks good on you! It'll look weird on me!"

Aomine paused.

"Did... did you just say my hairstyle looks good on me?"

Kagami's eyes went wide and he hid his face in his hands.

"And, you _actually_ considered having the same hairstyle as me?"

Kagami pushed himself further into the sofa wishing it could swallow him whole and spit him out far away from the smug teen beside him.

Aomine felt like he was the one who was burying his face in his hands. Even being as big as he was, Kagami was just too adorable. _Is he an angel?! _

"Kagami. Look at me." Aomine grabbed Kagami's face in his hands. Blue depths met red as the two faced each other for a moment before Aomine caught Kagami's lips in a heated kiss. He pulled away after a second, leaving Kagami to wish the magic had lasted longer.

"We're gonna go cut it tomorrow."

"Oi! But — "

"I don't care. As short as mine."

Kagami turned away and lowered his gaze to the floor. He felt like he was going to spontaneously combust with all the blood rushing to his face. Aomine almost missed the mumbled, "Okay," that came from the other's lips.

"But I'm not cooking today. And I'm not going out. Dinner's on you. It better be good."

"Aw, shit." That was going to burn a hole through Aomine's wallet.

* * *

It was really weird to be sporting such a short style after keeping his usual length for so many years. His head felt unnaturally light although he had to admit, shorter hair felt pretty good.

The first week after the cut was the worst: Everyone's surprise at Kagami's change in hairstyle with some amusement. "I just felt like trying something different," was the excuse he gave every time someone gave him a questioning look. Frankly, it was pissing him off. Kuroko was the only one in Seirin who noticed how the length and style was pretty similar to a certain tanned individual. As always, he teased Kagami about it occasionally, but told no one else. Kise was the second to notice, although by that time it had already been two weeks so it wasn't as obvious anymore. Kagami wasn't surprised though; trust the model to notice the change in hairstyle.

Aomine was the one who got the most kick out of the whole situation. Whenever they were alone together and Kagami grumbled about how ridiculously short his hair was now, he'd look up to see Aomine giving him a bright, stupid smile that lit up that handsome face.

"Stop looking at me like that!"

_I swear if he showers me with anymore of those faces I'm going to go blind._

Kagami would never let Aomine have the satisfaction of knowing he actually kind of liked having shorter hair the past few weeks. Besides the thrill of experiencing how Aomine felt with that style, it was definitely more cooling and he didn't continuously have to mind when his hair occasionally poked his eyes. He couldn't get used to it though. And no matter what people thought, Kagami was still a little bit self-conscious about his eyebrows and wanted his hair long enough to cover them slightly.

"It's getting long again," Aomine chuckled and fingered a few of Kagami's strands. "You should cut it soon."

"Like hell, dumbass," Kagami swatted his hand away. "I'm never chopping it so short again."

* * *

**A/N: First time writing something like this and my longest fic so far. Not that i can write long fics. mostly just drabbles. Is this a drabble though? I don't really know. Guess so.**

**imagineyourOTP (tumblr) prompt:**

**_Imagine person A of your OTP walking in on person B cutting their hair, surprising them and causing them to cut it unevenly, so they have to cut it much shorter than they were planning to fix it. Person B sulks their haircut, but person A constantly tells them how much they love it and plays with it a lot, and eventually person B decides it isn't as bad as they thought._**

**Motivation to pen this down after reading TurtleFriedRice's zosan version, Bad Hair Day. zosan fans check it out 8)**

**I'm sorry for OOC stuff. Extremely nervous and self-conscious bout my own works all the time OTL It'd be wonderful to hear your thoughts.**

**Thanks for reading. Hope ya enjoyed it.**


End file.
